The Beowulf
by Alewar Warinot
Summary: That story is a short story I came up with during break time and have think about it a lot and I finally decided to make this story. Take note that this story is a “bad end” and must never be done to anyone and to those who seek r
1. Chapter 1

The Beowulf

I was once a man happy and free.

Doing work day by day, being a good person.

Having friends, having family, it's like all's fine with the world.

Yet, one terrible day an army of invaders struck my home in destruction and fear, none survived except for me.

Before I left my home behind I buried all of my neighbors in this grave.

Now I said farewell to my home and went to the forest.

Then I trained, seeking revenge for those I love.

I even made a weapon to finish them all.

But my enemies were different; on that day when day invaded I left to do an errand.

On the time I came back, it's like war befallen upon us.

By the looks of what happened after it was destroyed the most thing that receive more damage was the store house where the people's weapons are stored making them defenseless and hopeless, the bad part is that I was too late to come and help them. All I can do is watch by and do nothing.

My enemies are too great to even be defeated by a single man, even how much I trained and how strong my weapon is I might fail to take my revenge so I seek power in exchange for my soul.

The one who answered my call is the Demon lord and he gave me the power to destroy my enemies and in return my soul will not be taken but for my whole life I will suffer as a servant of his and never go to the afterlife. I accepted it even how painful it is I can live with it there is no one who I can return to now.

In the rise of dawn, I took the form of a Lycan but bigger and stronger than any other even my weapon turned into a gauntlet and shoes that are made out of unknown element.

My enemies were no match for me, one after another I killed them taking my revenge, blood was splattered throughout the battle field and some of them even tried to escape my wrath but in the end they are killed by me.

I yelled out a loud roar signaling my victory, and then rain came in and washes out my tears that I have been holding for a few months after my home was destroyed.

Then I said to myself, "My family and friends I have accomplished my task and took my revenge for you now I hope you all rest in peace for we will never see each other again."

After the rained stop I turned back to my human form and made a cross signifying there death and my new name in grave in it. My name was once "Biost the peacemaker" but now my new name is "Beowulf the avenger". I wrote along these words at the grave. "May this name be known to those who destroyed the homes of others for I will track you down and kill you. "

Then I walk along the shadows, talking to myself to never knowing if I will come back to this world, and then vanished in the midst of the darkness.

Note from the storyteller:

That story is a short story I came up with during break time and have think about it a lot and I finally decided to make this story. Take note that this story is a "bad end" and must never be done to anyone and to those who seek revenge. You must forgive people so that you can live on and continue your life. No one should trade their souls to anyone for power and for revenge it only makes things even more horrible that it will continue on and justice will not be seek. Beowulf took the direct path of life before the tragedy but he took the indirect path in exchange for revenge now he will suffer the loneliness of the darkness and forever be the avenger. Hope you all like the story and thank you for reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Okay don't ask what happened at the time of 50 years. You might guess what happened at that time for example: execution, destruction and etc. Don't forget he is now working for the Demonlord so it's his everyday duty he doesn't get out of the shadows for him to see what happened at the passed time. Alright back to the you enjoy and please comment about the story critisism is also welcome.

The Aftermath

As for I have been working for the Demonlord I have no regrets of what I have chosen. For them to kill my family and friends, they are nothing but my source of pain and sorrow. Now that I have been Woking for so long I haven't realise the time I have spent here. It felt like a few moths but it's actually 50 years of me being here.

I wasn't surprise of me not aging but that didn't stop for my hair turning white, but I still have my youthful strenght which I use for my entire lifetime. Luckily for my hard work and dedication the Demonlord gave me 10 years of rest so that I will accomplish my next task in the upcoming battle. I accepted and ask if I can go to my homeland to check what happened, luckily he accepted as well so I went ahead and said farewell to my fellow co-workers and left the realm.

Soon after I left I landed in a forest not far from my homeland.

"This forest sure brings back memories" I said to myself, not like anyone is here. After a few minutes of flashbacks of my time in the forest I went ahead and go to the main road there, even if I know the way to my homeland from that forest it might make me look like an intruder if I were to be seen out of the forest.

Looking if not being caught by the eyes of people I went ahead and used the main road toward there. After a few minutes of walking a kind traveling merchant ask me if I need a ride to the town I am heading. I gladly accepted and rested in his cart. He ask me if it's my first time going there but I said no because I am quite familiar on that place.

The merchant smiled and said "You must be very proud of that place for you to remember it", that made me a little shock of what he said but I just nodded.

When we got near the town I told the merchant to stop so that I can get off the cart, I thank him and gave him 5 pieces of silver coins, he declined the offer but when he looked at the young lad's eyes it was determined he won't stop if he doesn't accepts it. In the end he accepts it and tells the young boy his name"My name's Ben Thomas but Ben for short, and what's your name?"

I was a little worried on what to answer but I chose to say "Biost is my name I hope we can see each other again sometime."

Ben just said "Yeah we will one day and when that comes let's drink some rhum and talk some more."

I just nodded and he went forward to the town. I in the other hand looked at the entrance before procceding to go forward. I was a little guilty of not telling Ben my new name but it's for the best it might make a calamity because of my name. I proceeded forward in the town. I first stop in an Inn to get myself a room for the rest of the days, after the Inn manager gave me my keys I gave her 3 silver coins and she accepted it without any worries. Inside my room I let go of my traveling bag and left it in a chair next to a wooden table.

As I looked around a smell distracted me from looking around longer,"Ahh, what's that smell?"

I looked around for the source of that smell but found nothing, and then when I smelled my clothes it turned out to be me for not taking a bath for so long.

" Man I can't believe that I smell this awful!" I take off my clothes and took a bath.

While I was washing my body I heard some music from the outside."Nice music better check it out when I'm done taking a bath" I said with a smile.

When I finished taking a bath I put on some new clothes. My clothes are like those of a travelers but a little different. My upper half is a cloth that is made by wool of the highest source that I sewed myself and my lower half is made the simplest of materials. I took my keys to my room and went out. I saw the Inn manager talking to some guest as I went outside.

Once outside I found the source of the music, it happened to be a festival celebrating right now. I was a little surprise of it happening and the looks of the smiles of people. It reminded me of the time of my festival at the old times but right now that's a different story to foretell. I was brought back to reality when a kid was holding my hand and leading me to the center of town.

"_I guess I better go there it's a waste if I don't_" I said in my mind but still wondering why the kid is still holding my hand.

After a few minutes I arrive at the center of town. Lots of people were here to play some games and eat some food at the sidewalks.

"It's nice isn't it mister" I was surprise to heard that as I look for the source of the voice, turned out to be the kid talking to me.

"Well what do you think of our festival?" the kid asked.

"Well" I hesitated to answer but "It's nice and brings joy to people in gloom" I said with honesty.

The boy laugh and said "Your right but your choice of answer is strange for a traveler"

"Well it's just the way I am and besides why did you bring me here?"

"Well I wanted someone to come along with me because I wanted to play around" he said in a straight face.

"Then why choose me?" I asked

"Well you looked like it's your first time here in a festival so I thought to myself that you might want to come here."Bulls eye. He was right at that part.

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked the boy.

"Just follow my lead" the boy said with a smile.

I followed and played some games with him. Our first was a shooting match that the winner will get the prize if you hit the toy down. The kid was good at this but still I manage to hit all the remaining toys and won the match making the salesman cry in bankruptcy for his goods. I have too much toys I was carrying and taught of an Idea.

"Hey kid, do you know where the orphanage is?" I asked with wonder.

"A yes, I know where it is but you should get yourself a bag for those toys I never told you to win all the toys you know." He said

"Ack!, why didn't you told me that in the first place?" I said a little frustrated.

"You never ask." He said so casually.

"Why you little… I will get you back for this" I threatingly said.

"_Yipes!?,_ You don't have to get that angry" he said a little scared.

"I will be if you don't watch out for it" I said with a grin.

"Well how about the next game" he said to change the subject.

"Okay what's next?" I said without letting a hint that I will forget what I said.

"How about that one" he pointed at a fish catching game.

"Okay" this time more prepared as ever after I bought the bag the kid recommended me.

I was getting a hard time catching the fish with the item the owner gave to me but I managed to get 3 fish. The kid had five of them.

"So what do we do with these fish?" I said wondering what to do to them.

"How about you keep it and raise it then send it back to sea." He said

"Hmm… Good idea but I don't have a fish tank." I said while carrying the bag of toys along with my prize of fish.

"So what's next?" I said as to get hurry to finish this day.

"How about this time you choose." He said. "_Oh great now I have to choose the game" _I said to myself.

"Well how about that one" I pointed at the gambling game.

"Hey that's not right, you know I'm a minor and I don't know how to play," the kid said.

"Well if you aren't allowed then I will play instead, you will hold the bags for me." I said as I gave him the bags.

"Okay" the kid said as I let go of the bags.

"Are they a little heavy?" I asked chuckling a little.

"No, not at all." The kid said trying to hold out the bags.

"Well let's go in, I shall asked them to make you allowed to get inside"

"Okay just hurry" The boy is running out of breath.

We went inside and told the owner if my friend can be allowed inside. Luckily the owner agreed. He gave the kid near my seat as I play with my opponents. The game was poker and without dough this is my third best game in cards. My opponents are no match for me as I win every round until I was challenged in a one on one by a girl. The girl had red hair and a good looking body probably the age of 16 because it doesn't look like she has fully developed yet .I accepted the challenged and to make it a little interesting I told her that we should bet for the game.

"What will I get when I win?" the girl said getting serious.

"How about 50 gold coins in total no more, no less" I said with a smile. And said "What will I get when I win?" I said with a grin on my face.

"How about you will own my body if you win" the girl said casually

A little surprise at what she said to me on the bet and the surprise of others around me as if we are crazy I said "Okay I accept your bet."

"_What the hell am I saying!? Am I that sort of guy, I'm already a married person but my wife and children are dead, but still that doesn't mean this is right!!!?"_

"_What are you saying!? You should go ahead and play the game. It's not like you bet her body in this game it's her own faith" _An unknown voice told me.

"_!?" _a little shock of the voice._ " Who are you!? Show yourself!"_ I demanded.

"_I'm right here at your right shoulder."_ As I look it gave quite a shock that it made my heart skip a beat.

"_Wait aren't you the Demonlord that made me rest for 10 years!! What are you doing here!!?" _I asked as to get myself get hit on the head. _"Oww!"_

"_Idiot!! I'm your evil conscience that just looks like the Demonlord!!!"_ He said angrily.

"_And you have two of us so you must be quite shock about it."_ Another unknown voice told me.

As I look for where it come from it gave me another shock(I'm swear that I just lost 10 years of my life for this shock),_"Ahh!!! There's another one but this one gots itself different wings are what my boss calls an Angel?"_ I asked still a bit shock of seeing it.

"_Why yes and I am your good conscience that is taking place at your left shoulder, but we will talk about what we do next time your opponent is getting frustrated"_ He said as he wears a mask to cover his face.

"Hey are you going to take your turn or not, I am wating here!!" the girl said as I got snapped back to reality.

"Okay I will take my turn." I said as I get my cards ready.

"_Okay let me look at my opponents face."_ I thought to myself as I look at her._ "What the!!?"_

I looked at her face but her expression is so….. Expressionless!!?

"_Kid that what they call now a days the poker face."_ My evil coscience told me.

"_Poker Face!!? What's that?"_ I asked idiotically.

"_What the!? You don't know that!?" _He said while he hit his head on the forehead with his hand.

"_A Poker Face is a blank expression that is most likely used on games like cards, the good part in this is that they give you an expression that they can neither win or lose."_ My good conscience said.

"_This is bad, but this might be a good thing might as well used her tactic as well."_ I said while giving a grin to my surroundings making them feel a strange aura.

"Ok now let's finish this." I said while giving a victory smile.

"Ok call the cards" she said with her victory smile as well.

We both revealed are cards that leads as to a draw because we both have the same cards in hand but in different order.

"A draw!!?" We both said at the same time.

Everyone was surprise to see the girl made a draw to a younging like me but we just laugh over the matter of the draw.

"You're a good one to be able to do a draw againt's me kid what's your name?" she said while smiling like nothing ever happened.

I still get nervous revealing my true name so again I revealed my other name "The name is Biost, what's your name?" I asked smiling back at her.

"The name's Alexandra nice to meet you." She said while reaching my hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meat you to." I said nervously as I also shake my hand to her.

"Say Boist what you doing bringing a kid with you here? Are you teaching him how to gamble?" She said while letting go of my hand.

"Well no and I only went here cause I am getting bored with kid's games." I said with a straight face.

"I see" she said while looking at the boy. "Hey kid what's your name?" That's what I want to know.

"My name's Simon and I'm 10 years old." He said while looking at Alexandra.

"Oh 10 huh, that takes me way back." She said. Unfortunately so was I.

"So Boist what are you doing here at are town for? Are you going to take the test for the castle?" She said while looking at me.

"Castle? I didn't know there was a castle here and I'm here to stay for a while." I said wondering why this town has a castle!!?

"Oh I see, I thought you were with those traveling warrior's that come here every year to take the exams and take the ranks of knights." She said informing me.

"Traveling warrior's huh? So there are still some in this era. So when does the exam start anyway it might be interesting." I said while thinking that this might be a good opportunity to look up at the library of the castle and search for the kingdom that sent that army of invaders to our land.

"Huh? You're a weird person but it starts next week and tomorrow's the registration for the exams if you want I can take you there." She said while looking at me weirdly. Am I really that weird!?

"Well thank you for your help let's go there tomorrow here's my Inn that I'm living in, come at 7:30 a.m. tomorrow ok." I said as I gave the address of the Inn I'm staying in.

"Ok and do you need anything else that you want to go today its still noon time too." She said while looking outside.

"Ah, right I want to go to the orphanage so that I can give them that big bag Simon is carrying and might as well look around the rest of the way." I said as I look at Simon ready go to the orphanage looking red.

"Okay I will take you there so let's get going and you better take the money you won also" she said while drinking her cup of water.

"Umm.. how about you have it since your taking us around the town and guiding me to the castle, it's payment so accept it ok." I said giving my smile as a sign of my thanks.

"R-really, thank you very much" she said very shyly while not meeting my eyes.

"Biost you really are what I suspected." Simon said after letting go of the bags for a little while and coming close to me.

"And what is that?" I asked while not knowing what he will answer.

"You're a playboy." He said pointing his finger at me. I felt like a cut by a dagger by that comment.

"And what makes you think that I'm a playboy you little kid." I said angrily.

"Your quite dense if you are not paying attention to your surroundings." He said while pointing to a table of people with lots of girls looking at me.

"What did I do to get this anyway!?" I said without a clue why this is the situation.

"You really are dense, well your smile actually sent a trigger of charm to the girls you know." He said to me still I don't know why my smile makes this happen.

"Okay I don't know what's going on but if we don't leave now something bad might happen." I said feeling a lot of intent from a lot of people staring at me mostly killing intent of my opponents. "Come let's get out of here, you too Alexandra."

"Ok I will lead you guys to the orphanage along the way." She said still shy and behind her a mob of stairs going towards me like pins. _Ouch!_

Once we got out of the gambling place Alexandra lead the way towards the orphanage that we have to go along with Simon. It was a long run for your life while I carry the toys for the kids of that place.

"Where here." Alexandra said while catching up to me just behind her is Simon.

"Man you guys are slow to actually get this tired this even isn't the searching hunt of a very reasonable game that you can win in, Jeez." I said while waiting the 2 slowpokes. Man they really are slow in this.

"Well sorry if we don't have much stamina in us and aren't you tired for carrying that lot of toys while running." She said while catching her breath and resting a little.

"Yeah your fast and strong at the same time, have you been working out all this years for the exams!?" he said while still catching his breath a little bit and going to the shade to get calm.

"Well I guess you can say that, and besides this isn't heavy enough than the things I carry when I was at my work place." I said while sitting near a bench which is near us and letting go of the bags for a bit.

"Really? You must have work hard till this day to get this much strength and speed." Alexandra said sitting next to me along with Simon.

"Well enough with the chit-chat let's go to the orphanage you guys are talking about and send this bag full of toys." I said as I carry once again the bags easily.

"Okay it's just over there at that church." She said leading the way along with Simon.

"Church, what's that?" I said not knowing what it is for the years that I have not returned to find out anything new.

"You're kidding right." Both the two said in the same time.

"No I'm not." I said still not knowing what it is.

"Well rather that explaining we should just go inside and take a look around for you to know." Simon said while looking at me as if I was strange.

When in the church I saw something that I have never seen before. And that my friends is another time for me to say this story once again.

Next time on Beowulf:

Beowulf: Wow this is the first time seeing something beautiful.

Alexandra: So it really is your first time here.

Simon: Jeez. What an idiot.

Unknown voice: Ahh. My child have you come to confess your sins.

Beowulf: Who's that!!?

The time of something new.

Beowulf: See you next time.

Author's note:

I will add a little comedy and some happy new beginnings since I fell bad for him being alone and if you notice some errors you can just substitute it with the language that is appropriate and please send me a message of what you think and if you think it's bad then send it too. I accept criticism so see you next time.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not use any characters from the title sorry. Well from 100% wolf that is and the characters are just made by yours truly.

Storyteller's note: It's been a while and I still don't have a good man who is good at criticism. A bit heartbroken here because the original story line was deleted last month and I have to make up for it here somehow. By the way there is going to be a new comrade for our protagonist here so let me introduce her for the while with a background short story.

_"I guess you can say our first encounter was a little violent and uneasy but as time passed I learned to live this life that was given to me. I was mad at first cause of the lost of someone dear to me but when he came and told me everything that happened at the time he has seen my father he told me he was possessed. I didn't believe it at first but as I soon learned the truth I felt sorry for myself and the blames that my friend has endured over the times he had to suffer. Somehow I want to show my gratitude to him for saving my father from the dark deeds. I was surprised at first that he wants to say sorry to me because of his sin but I told him it's okay because my father is in peace now, yet he still continued of being sorry with a lot of expressions at his face, I laugh at those times because he was funny but at least the burdens he has been keeping our now settled at least a little. For now I am helping my friends reach their destination so that they can have a happy life like we are having now but it won't be long until we separate so until then I wish that our smiles will last until the day we say goodbye."_

"Sorry that was a bit long."

Its ok I mean it's quite emotional for a short summary of your intro in the story.

"Really? That's good I was a bit worried about the intro."

"So that's how you've been feeling for us huh, and I thought you were quite lonely because of your lost."

"Bio…I mean Beowulf you have been there all along!!?"

"You've just notice now and I thought my presence can be easily seen by your killer like instincts and you still haven't gotten used to calling me by my real name huh."

"Well sorry I still haven't got used to calling you "Beowulf" yet so it's kind of hard for me."

"It's okay as long as you try."

Alright you two enough introduction your making this too long for us so go back to the story. Oh and by the way Beowulf your 2nd job "avenger" will not be seen until the tournament day okay. So you will be using your 1st job "carpenter" in the tournament okay.

"Isn't that what really happened during that time?"

Oh shoot I gave a snick peek at the next chapter anyway the story is composed of jobs that the characters can be achieved in certain conditions. The jobs are like ragnarok based games but a little different I will give you guys an illustration bio-data later at the end of the story. So here we go.

The time of something new

I never saw something this great in my whole entire life as a person and a carpenter. The way they made this building is amazing, the thing stands among other buildings but this one is different from the others that are mostly made of wood and cement but this one is made out of stone, brick, and wood along with cement. The future generation carpenters are very skillful these days must be a little nostalgic for me as a carpenter to see such a well made building.

Alexandra: Umm…. Biost we should get inside so that we can deliver these toys to the children.

Biost: So we go inside and have someone to guide us to the orphanage inside right?

Simon: Correct but you need to knock first before you go in its quite rude if you don't

Biost: (I believe that was an insult but I will stay silent for now) Ok I will do it now.

Knock…knock

…..

Biost: I think no one is inside better go in and…!!

I was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door that gave me a shock. A person came out of the door wearing black clothing that I don't know so this person's identity is unknown to me.

???: What_ do you seek Avenger-san?_

Biost: What!!?

I was quite mystified on what she had just said but the avenger-san I can hear it loud and clearly. Maybe she knows my true identity

???: What do you come here for traveler?

Biost: (I swear I heard this person calling me avenger but is it just my imagination? Maybe the heat has gotten into me)

Simon: Can we come inside? We have some donations for the children.

???: You may come in. The orphanage is at the back of the church but we only allow two people at the back because of our reasons.

Alexandra: Is that so then Biost, me and Simon are going to deliver the presents while you stay here and have a historic review of the building I mean you have been admiring it for a while now.(She said with a smile to Biost)

Biost: Okay as long as it is delivered.(she was quite right I have been fascinated by the works of the youth's work of this place I almost forgot about what I was supposed to do here again.)

Simon: Ok we are going but don't go flirting with the nun okay. We will be right back. (He said sarcastically, I think I will punish him later for that)

-

OK now we face a two dimension panel here. It's between the nun and Beowulf and the delivery of the toys Alexandra and Simon the reason I am making less explanation is because the next things that are going to happen are kind of hard to explain in words. But in the next chapter it will be back to normal. By the way I will start with Alexandra then next Simon.

-

We had gotten to the back of the church and saw scenery unlike the outside of the town. An apple tree right next to a building that looks kind of old. We walked at the door and drop our presents at the side before opening the door.

"Okay Alexandra let's leave the bag of toys here while we talk to the person in charge." Simon said as I left the bag near the door step.

"Okay I will open it no-"I was interrupted by the sound of breaking wood. I feared the most of what would happen.

"You broke the doorknob!! This is not good, we will have to tell Biost about this later and repair it." Jeez this is a problem and I'm not much of a carpenter here.

"Well let's get in and inform the owner." I said with a nervous smile, things will get worse I'm feeling.

As we walked straight at the hall we saw a man cleaning the floors up and just as we were about to ask him the man suddenly told us this: "So do you need any assistance?" he asked I was a little shock for him to actually notice us as we were right behind him.

"Yes you see, we have come with a big bag of toys for the children so we need to tell the owner first." I got the feeling that Alexandra is quite shy talking to strangers after all we only just met.

"Oh is that so then go straight ahead and you will find a room where it is read the manager's office, knock first before you come inside ok the man is a little troublesome.

"Yes thank you very much and would you mind looking after the toys for us?" He might be a little busy for his work but I need to finish this quickly before something happens to the "_playboy_".

"Ok kid I will after all I just finished moping the floor."

"Thanks see you later."

We walked ahead and found the manager's office just as the janitor said. We knock at the door and we are greeted back with a come in, so we went in and was quite surprised about the mountains of paper around the office.

"So what brings you hear to our church and orphanage office hmm…?" The sound came straight from the desk of papers so we can't actually see him.

"We came here to give you the bags of toys that was won at the festival today." Alexandra said though I am still troubled of what the manager looks like.

"Oh is that so I'm really thankful. Here help yourselves with some coffee I made." He showed to us and was….. Well….

"Hmm…..? What you guys looking at? You guys seem like you saw a ghost?" Well that's not the reason. The real reason is...

"Um… Kid are you lost did your parents left you here?" Alexandra asked. Well that was taking it too far for being dense.

"Who are you calling kid!!" he said angrily.

"Sorry about that you see we thought that the owner was a little older." I said while trying not to make him even angrier.

"Oh is that so? Well it's alright I was always mistaken as a kid but I'm really a married adult and I even have a daughter about your age." He said though its really hard to believe, and the more convincing part of this reaction is the shock face of Alexandra.

"Well I forgot to introduce myself, I am Harvey Orichalcum* of the southern church and assistant manager of the orphanage and you are?"

"I am Alexandra Braverune of the gambling hall of the western city and only daughter of four children."

"I am Simon Frederick of the central park and only son of the Frederick household." Well not much of an introduction.

"Nice to meet you all, by the way Simon right? I heard your father is working for the king as his right hand, it's really nice to see a nobility to be here at a church." So it's been long since you have last seen a noble huh? Not a surprise since we are kept on guard from occasions of war but since today is a festival I was approve of being outside.

"Well the pleasure is all mine. I was just playing around at the festival until I found this strange man who I have never seen before and took his hand to the central town, it was then that I met Ms. Alexandra at the gambling hall and introduce myself to him as well as he introduce to us."

"Yes he was holding a bag along with Simon and I saw him doing fine at poker so I challenged him and it ended in a draw and he asked the closest orphanage in the town, the only place I thought of is this place so it must be faith that we meet you." And she was quite bold on the betting they made.

"Well let's go and meet him so that I can thank him properly but first I must get the toys and give them to the children."His probably right after all something might happen while I'm not around

We went outside the office along with Alexandra and Mr. Harvey. We went ahead outside and found the janitor as promised looked after the bags for us and as we went out Mr. Harvey called his two workers and out of nowhere the two showed up and carried the bags.

"Okay you two take the bags and give it to the children don't forget that all of them can have at least one toy and the rest will be on the toy box okay." He said ordering his workers

"Yes boss" They replied

And in the blink of an eye they left without a trace. I saw Mr. Harvey smiling at the time as if he was waiting for this time to happen. Out of curiosity I ask if he never receive this much toys before.

"Mr. Harvey is it your first time to have receive a donation of toys this man?" I asked while Alexandra looked shock at what I said.

"You can drop the mister and call me Harvey. And yes this is my first time in six months to receive this much donations, you see we barely receive donations and the other churches can't help us because of their own reasons but we thank you deeply to chose us out of all the other churches and give toys to the children." It looked like he was about to cry but held back because today is a good day for him.

"I can agree with you father to that. It's been a while to receive this much toys since the last six months, well I have to go now and build a new toy box for the kids the old one is having problems."

"You do that my friend and thanks a lot for taking care of us."

He went ahead and left towards the back of the building. Maybe he will build the toy box first and go to the orphanage, who knows?

"Well let's go meet the man who I owe my thanks."

"Alright but we need to go inside the church, he is there taking a liking to the structure of the place I can tell." Yeah I can tell that too Alexandra but he seems quite familiar with the structure and I got the feeling his more like inspecting it.

"Is that so? Then it makes me more excited to meet him."

"Be careful though he is quite the ladies man when he is alone especially that he is alone with the nun."

"Simon!"

"Oh is that so? Then that is a good thing I have been having problems with her sometimes." That's weird Harvey I thought you might be furious about this?

"What do you mean by that sir?" Alexandra said.

"You'll get what I mean when you see it."

Without question we walk on ahead to the inside of the church. While we are almost getting near to Biost, we were interrupted by a crashing sound that was directly at the playboy's observation area. We ran towards the room and found the nun right below Biost. I bet that's the worst thing that could happen to an innocent person but since it's him we are talking about I won't take any chances.

"What the hell are you doing to her you idiot!!?" I guess I got a little carried away with my words there.

I got held him away from the nun only to get yelled at by him.

"What do you think you are doing? She's crazy and you dare call me an Idiot!!" What the hell is he talking about and why is he bleeding at his side? And I guess I have to apologize to him later. But before I could even say what I want I was met with a punch at the face which my body flip and I fell down unconscious. Everything else will be explained by Alexandra.

She hit him right at the face and he flip and went unconscious. I can't believe she did that.

"I just spoke too soon." I heard Biost mumbled to himself.

I didn't notice earlier but Mr. Biost is bleeding from his side. What happened while we are away?

"Damn you!! I'm the only one who wanted to do that to him and now his lying unconscious!!! You will pay for that!!" In that moment my image for Mr. Biost slowly disappearing along with my trust.

"I mean what would happen if you killed him on the spot. I would have to take responsibility of his death and be sentence to life imprisonment and manual labor or even worst." I take back what I said; he is actually worried about him after all he just doesn't show it.

"Whatever, and now I am taking your life" she said pointing a bloody knife against him, I was shock to the point that she used it to stab him. But my surprise was short as it turned to surprise of being stab to surprise of being on the floor at the blink of an eye.

"Really what should I do with you? Your making trouble for the person who donated us plenty of toys and this is how you welcome him!?" By the way he talks and by the sweat he is emitting I'm guessing he is quite angry.

"Wow you tossed her to the floor. Impressive." What is Biost talking about?

"Oh you so that? Not bad for the man who owes my thanks but I guess I can't show it today because of my daughter." What the nun is his daughter.

"Well mind telling me what happened?"

"Well it all started when Simon and Alexandra left to the back."

-Alright flashback-

I was simply observing every angle of this building. Every corner is made well with good hands and as I was about to take a look at the structure of the main hall, a cross that stood at the other side of the room caught my eye.

"That, is that a cross?" I asked diligently.

"Yes it is. Why do you asked?" She questioned.

"Well it kinds of reminds me of my past battle." I said honestly

"Battle? Of what?" She asked again.

"Well it's to personal to tell someone I only just met."

"Sorry if I pointed out some scars that shouldn't be opened" The female nun said.

"It's alright it's all in the past now and besides what awaits us is not the past but a bright future." I said with a smile.

"What good manner. God must be smiling upon you happily." She complemented

"God…? Who's he?" I asked confused.

"You don't know who is God? Then why have you come here?" She asked a little offensive

"Well I won some toys at the festival today but they were too many of it and I don't play toys in my age so I decided to donate them here." I answered

"What's your name Mister?" She asked

"My name is Biost but that is my other name that I have kept as a memory of my dead family." I said

"Then what is your real name, this church doesn't allow made up names!!" She shouted

"Is that so? Sorry if I offended you but that is a real name, the name that I once was when I lived peacefully" I said honestly but now I'm getting a bad feeling

"Then tell me your true name!!" she shouted once again. Geez can she stop the shouting it's killing my eardrums.

"I will but I want to tell it only to you. Come closer and I will tell you." She did as I said and she went closer to me, close enough to whisper to her my real name. Then suddenly she asked this:

"So you're the one that did that 50 years ago." I nodded

"So you have returned to create havoc among the town." Okay out of topic I didn't say that

Before I could explain what my intension is she stabbed me from the side with a knife that came out of nowhere.

"For the peace of the townspeople I shall finish you off!!" she shouted. Déjà vu I feel as if I have heard of that before but I wonder who?

Before I could put thought of who it was I instantly evaded her second attack.

"Are you crazy!! Stop swinging that thing you might kill someone." I said while evading another attempt of stabbing me

"The only one who will be killed is you!! Now Die!!!" This really feels like Déjà vu, I could sworn I heard those same lines before.

My mind is out of place and her knife is almost close at my skin but in an instant at the last moment I used my hand and blocked the back of the knife and swung it at the left side of my body and while doing that at the same time my legs gets closer to her and grabs her arm and collapses at the floor.

-End of flashback-

"And that's the whole story, after that Simon came and grab me and I let go of her." I said finishing what had happened

"So that's what happened, you must have been mistaken by something unholy that she is strictly serious about and doesn't care of reasons nor stops attacking the opponent but to use a knife that is special to her. What did you say to force her using that?" He asked

"I only whispered to her my true name that's all and suddenly she attacks me!!" I said already said it back on the flash back geez

"Then what is your true name?" He asked

"I'd rather not tell about it but since she is your daughter I might as well tell you but only in private I don't want Alexandra and Simon to hear my true name." I said

He came close to me and I whispered to him my true name.

"I am Biost my real name but my true name is Beowulf" He went to shock and back away to me a little but in just a minute he returned to normal.

"So you're him huh? No wonder she got berserk." He said calmly, I thought that he might attempt to stab me too.

"What do you mean by that sir… um… who are you?" I questioned

"It's Harvey Orichalcum but please call me Harvey. The reason why she went berserk is because the army you killed is actually led by his father Lord Vindel Solomon."

"Lord Vindel Solomon!! So that's the reason why those lines were so familiar." I said to no one n particular.

"I have heard that her father left to lead his army of knights along with heavy artillery towards the impending enemy and left her daughter to us the Orichalcum family and left that very same day. She was still 5 years old when he left but we gave her both love and support cause her mother died the day she was born, we have receive word that the army her father led was victorious and sent to us a letter that he will return in 3 months. She was 8 then and she waited for his return, in the agreed date of 3 months he still didn't return. Days, weeks, months and even years passed by and still he didn't return. But one night we receive word that there were corpses near the ruined village of this very place and confirmed that it was the men of lord Vindel led to war with. We assumed it was a horrible joke but when we traveled along with Alice, the joke turned out to be the truth. She was only 14 years old to find his father's corpse along with his soldiers dead on the whereabouts of nowhere and what further driven her anger is the gravestone you made out of stone encrypting your name "Beowulf" which was the only readable part ;eft along with the words which follow:

_ The death of this army of… led them to their death...as followed by the death of… and now I Beowulf the avenger shall leave in my promise of being the servant of the Demon lord. For those who…I will come back from the darkness and kill you._

Is what was encrypted in the gravestone, we believe that some words were unreadable because of its long history. What made us more surprise in dread is that the corpse died 46 years ago. It was impossible and hard to believe but when a man who saw this massed of corpse gave me an old blooded note, the same note that was given on the time of when he left to lead the army. We couldn't believe that this was the same letter that the king left to him but the signature of the king at the very bottom is proof enough that he signed it. We soon then believed that this Beowulf monster was to return and cause havoc among the king once again but a year passed and nothing happened. Six months passed and the king ordered his finest men to go to the ruined village and build a town there. A year and a half-passed and the town was complete, at the same day the king announce that the city is now built and now a number of people moved here. I also came along in hopes of Alice forgetting what happened and let go of the pass but when we moved to this church she asked me if she can be my disciple. I agreed but what I didn't know was she was preparing to be strong enough to kill you. She is now 17 years old and has waited your return but I still disciplined her about the ways of us believers in god but all I see in her eyes are revenge. I also once saw her saying "Beowulf I will wait for your return" is what she says before training. She has a deep hatred upon you my friend but I'm sure you have a reason am I correct?"

"Yes I do have a reason; those army of soldiers unexpectedly came to my village and killed my family, friends, and neighbors. In the time of my return I was already too late as the army slaughtered each and every person that is important to me. Whether they were men or women, young or old, weak or strong, or animal or human they just keep killing I on the other hand witnessed their death and the downfall of my village, I ran and ran until I couldn't hear the cries of my villagers anymore. After the tragedy I returned to my village hoping that there were survivors only to find corpse in every corner. I buried every last one of them crying for their lost. The next morning I trained my body, mind, and skill to defeat the army but even with my new weapon gauntlets and it's pair of shoes to match the power of the gauntlets, it still wasn't enough. Then one day as I was losing all hope a shadow came and asked me if I needed power. I accepted it quickly and followed the shadow where I confronted the Demon lord. I made a request in exchange for my sole he would give me power but he declined and only agreed that I would work for him. I accepted as long as I have power and he granted me the power of darkness and I was able to transform into a lycan-like creature but only stronger and faster than the actual beast. I have found the army of soldiers near the forest of my village and there the unpredictable battle started. After my victory I carved a cross out of stone encrypting my warning and my reason as a testimony written like this:

_ The death of this army of lifeless souls led them to their death according to their ways of their sins as followed by the death of my beloved villagers and family and now I Beowulf the avenger shall leave in my promise of being the servant of the Demon lord. For those who come and threaten the ones who are innocent I will come back from the darkness and kill you._

That is what the actual words that are encrypt in the stone is supposed to look like but what I didn't know is that she was his daughter and the fact that you found the corpse died exactly 46 years after I returned in exactly 50 years after the tragedy, that's not all she has the same lines her father said to me when we battled one – on – one after killing the army one after the other only he was the last man standing and said the exact same thing your daughter said to me."

"What a strange thing indeed for you to look you after 50 years seems so impossible. And the fact that she still has a grudge on you is undying so I cannot stop her forever." Harvey said

"Then I think I have an idea how about I let her you explain my situation I'm quite sure she would listen." I told him

"Well let's try but it seems that this would turn bad."

"If things come to worse you can come up with a plan." I told him

"Okay let's go."

We went inside the room where both my 2 comrades and Alice are resting. Gladly Alice was conscious and Harvey told everything about me and his father in private at the other room while I checked Simon who was still unconscious. I healed his wounds and broken bones and told Alexandra that he will get up soon and told her to get some water. She immediately left to the kitchen to as for water under one of Harvey's directions. 5 minutes passed by and "Wham!!" the door went open along with and angry Alice who is being concealed by Harvey from the legs so that she can no longer advance. Under this tense situation Harvey got an idea and said to her adopted daughter this:

"How about you keep an eye for …Biost and if he causes havoc then you have a reason to kill him but if he doesn't then you don't kill him how's that." I got a really bad feeling about that idea.

"Fine its 2 birds with one stone for me. I get to get revenge and have a reasonable way to kill you." I got the feeling she would say that.

"But it would be 3 birds with one stone for me. I get not to be killed, raise you up to be a fine woman, and be part of my team. I needed a healer for my group in the upcoming test of being a knight." I said countering Alice

"What now who would agre…" She was interrupted by his poster father saying

"I accept your proposal , make my daughter a woman." He said while shaking my hand.

"Um… ok I'll do my best." I really needed a healer on my team so I can't just decline such an opportunity. While that was going on I noticed too late the conscious Simon and the frozen Alexandra right behind me hearing our conversation.

"Um… in which part of our conversation did you guys heard?" I asked shakily

"Right around when she declined and the father interrupted." Simon answered while Alexandra only nodded making it also what she only heard.

"_This is going to be troubling"_ I thought to myself

"This playboy not only seduced the girls at the gambling bar along with Alexandra but also a nun who he hardly just met." Simon looked furious now

"Biost I know your still young and new to this town but to get this far, unforgivable." Alexandra said, I swear I felt a chill down my spine from that moment.

"Um… I could explain this." But sadly they didn't listen and I was beaten up pretty badly by these two people.

-15 minutes after beating-

"Ow, that hurts." I said in pain of being healed by Alice from the wounds I receive from my two comrades.

"Well that's what you get for making misunderstandings." She huffed while still healing me.

"Sorry about that but you know I have you poster-father's permission to train you and be part of my team now." I said happily

"Yeah, yeah but if I found you causing havoc say your prayers." She said threateningly

"I guess that would be a good thing." I mumbled to myself

"What did you said?" She asked confused

"Nothing"

"Whatever, your wounds are now healed up so you can stand up now."

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you, I just did it so that you won't die early." She said

"Well I will get going now it's almost sunset and I have to go rest in the Inn I'm staying in. See you in tomorrow."

I waved goodbye and left, after a while of walking i met the Harvey near the door of the church.

"So will you pick her up tomorrow? I will be ready" he said

"Yes since the Inn I'm staying in is a little far from here and I have to meet up with those guys tomorrow too."

"I see, then see you then." He said waving goodbye to me as I opened the door and left. There my two companions are still standing waiting for me.

"Hey guys let's go home." The two nodded and went to the central town.

"Here we must meet at 9 am so that we can get an early registration" Alexandra said

"Are there many of them participating this year?" Simon asked

"Yes, any person would want to achieve the title knight." Alexandra confirmed

"Okay we shall meet here then go back to the church and meet Alice so that I can register our group." I said

"Okay, see you tomorrow guys." Alexandra said

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Simon said

We departed on our separate ways and went to our own resting ground. On my way back the female Innkeeper said to me.

"Welcome back" While I said

"I'm back"

"How was your day?"

"Painful and fun at the same time, I've met new friends."

"Is that so, well get ready, dinner is about to be ready soon."

"Oh, then I will go to my room and clean up, I will come down stairs and eat when I'm done."

"Okay I will leave it at the table when the rest of them are done."

"Thank you"

I went to my room and took a shower so that I can refresh up, brushed my teeth and went downstairs to eat dinner. After saying thank you for the dinner, I went ahead and sleep to my room having a glorious sleep.

To be continued…

Beowulf: Wow that's along one I guess no one would want to finish this up unless they tried.

Alice: Yeah, you're maybe right.

Alexandra: Sorry about before for beating you up.

Simon: Yeah we didn't know the details and jump to conclusions.

Beowulf: Nah it's ok, I do sometimes attract misunderstandings.

Okay guys that's enough we need to go it's already 8 in the morning in my clock and I need some sleep.

Beowulf: Sorry. Okay next time on The Beowulf: Sign up for the team. See you next time.

Man I need some sleep,


End file.
